


Lannister Family Values

by NotSteve



Series: Modern Braime Bunch AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, Braime Bunch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: A story about Jaime, Brienne and their four children: Galladon, Joanna, Alysanne and little Gerion.Sort of a sequel to my other fic Sweetheart With Blue Eyes. It’s set in the same universe, anyway.I might post updates whenever I get time.





	Lannister Family Values

Brienne let out a soft satisfied whimper as Jaime released himself inside her. It had been three years since her last pregnancy with their youngest, Gerion, and Jaime wanted to aim for ten children, but he could settle for half that. They shared one last kiss before he pulled out and plopped himself down beside her.

“Jaime…” she breathed out. He smiled, feeling her large hand stroke his forearm. He didn’t know if he had it in him for round two just yet, but he was willing to try. He turned to face her, his green eyes meeting her blue ones, and felt his cock stir. “I forgot to ask last night,” she said, her voice breathy. “Did you have a chance to read the email I sent you?”

He kissed her chin. “Did you send pictures of yourself in sexy lingerie again?”

Brienne blushed. She sent photos to him a few months ago for their anniversary. He unfortunately was away on business on the day of their anniversary and she sent the pictures as a surprise for him. He opened the email in the hotel lobby and nearly fell out of his chair in shock. His sweet innocent Brienne was hardly a maiden these days. Needless to say, he quickly ran to his room and replied back with a lengthy video. “_The house_, Jaime. I think we finally found our new home. It has five bedrooms and three and a half baths… The kids can each have their own bedroom. There’s even a pool.”

Jaime sighed, stroking his wife’s belly softly with his left hand. “I saw the photos. It looks nice…”

“…but?”

“But it’s out in the middle of nowhere, Brienne.” He motioned towards the window, at their beautiful city view. “We belong here in the city with other people.”

“We’ll have neighbors, Jaime,” she said.

“Yes, brown-nosed snobbish elitist,” he scoffed. “I lived that life before. The men cheat on their wives. The women gossip. The children are spoiled. I guarantee you; we move there and our neighbors will force us to join their snooty country club within a week.”

“You’re already a member of a snooty country club, Jaime,” she reminded.

“Yes, but I hardly ever go,” he protested. “If we move, I’ll have to start going at least twice a week. I’ll be forced to mingle with the other country club dads. I’ll have to bond with them over golfing. _Golfing_, Brienne.”

She rolled her eyes and stood, giving Jaime a very good view of her body. Brienne, his beauty. Beneath the sheets, his body told him he was definitely ready for round two. “I called the realtor. We’re seeing the house Monday.”

Jaime opened his mouth to protest, but she had already entered their bathroom and closed the door. He heard her start the shower as he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms to go out and prepare breakfast. He was tempted to join her and start an argument. The city was their home; this was where all his happy memories were. He first met Brienne at Stark Enterprise when she was interning for Catelyn Stark. They became fast friends—slow lovers—in the city. They fell in love here. They raised their children here.

He unlocked their bedroom door and opened it. But feeling something soft beneath his foot, he retracted back into their room, startled. He looked down to see his youngest on the floor with his bare butt facing Jaime. He was only in his red pajama lion shirt. He looked like the bear with no pants from the children’s book Jaime sometimes read to him.

“Hi, daddy,” his son greeted.

“Hi, Geri,” said Jaime. “Why are you on the floor?”

“I peed in the big bed again,” said Gerion shamefully, “and Adon kicked me out. I tried coming in with you and mama, but your door was locked.”

Jaime sighed as he lifted his son into his arms. “Galladon!” he called out. He walked over to the boys’ room and tried opening the door. It was locked. He pounded on the door with his fist. “Galladon, you know this door isn’t supposed to be locked. Open up.”

He was met with a high-pitched screech and he turned to see his eldest daughter by the washing machine, her basketball jersey scrunched up in her hands. “You were supposed to wash this last night,” Joanna said.

He remembered putting the clothes in the washer, but before he could start it Brienne asked him to bathe Alys while she dealt with a stubborn Gerion, who refused to eat the vegetables on his dinner plate.

“Put it in now,” he said.

“There’s no time. I’ve got a game in an hour, dad.”

“I thought you had two uniforms,” he said. Joanna rummaged through the laundry basket and pulled out another equally dirty basketball jersey. “Oh… well—”

He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see his other daughter, Alys, looking up at him with her mother’s big blue eyes. “Daddy, can you make me a funny face pancake for breakfast?”

“Uh—sure,” he said. He turned back to his sons’ bedroom door and knocked again. “Adon, open the—”

The door opened. “What?” asked a tired Galladon.

“You kicked your brother out?”

“Only because he peed on me,” he said. “How come Jo and Alys get to sleep in separate beds but I get stuck with the baby?”

“I’m not a baby,” said Gerion, though the cute pout he made with his lips told Jaime otherwise.

“Dad!” said Joanna, holding up her jersey.

Jaime set Gerion down. “Help him get dressed,” he told Galladon before turning to his daughter. “We’ll spray it down with Febreze and put it in the dryer for a bit.”

“I’m almost ten now, dad,” said Galladon, following Jaime into their little laundry corner. “I should have my own room—at least my own space. Can’t we switch rooms and have Jo and Alys be in the big bed?”

“No way,” said Jo, disgust in her voice. “Alys pees the bed too.”

“I do not!” Alys’s voice could be heard from the kitchen.

“What about bunk beds,” offered Galladon.

“I… I want to sleep with you and mama,” said Gerion, who was now fully naked. His pajama shirt was atop his head wearing it like a hat.

Brienne’s voice echoed in Jaime’s head: “I told you so.”

“Yeah, Geri can sleep with you guys,” said Galladon. Both boys nodded in agreement.

Jaime opened his mouth to speak but the sound of Alys dragging a chair distracted him. He quickly made his way to the kitchen where his youngest daughter stood on top of a chair, her hands awfully close to the kitchen knives.

“Alys, honey, what’re you doing?” he said, pulling her into his arms.

“Helping you cook, daddy,” she said.

“Dad!” said a frantic Joanna beside him, holding up her jersey.

“When can we start moving Geri’s stuff into your room?” said Galladon.

“What’s all this?” he heard Brienne’s voice. He turned to see his wife in her blue bathrobe, her hair twisted up in a towel. He breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the kitchen, naked Gerion at her hip.

“Daddy and I are making pancakes,” said Alys happily.


End file.
